Episode 101
Handlung kurz Ace wird von dem Piraten Scorpion verfolgt, von dem es heißt er habe Black Beard besiegt. Als es zum Kampf zwischen Ace und Scorpion kommt, schneidet Scorpion allerdings schlecht ab. Es stellt sich heraus, dass er der Vater der hungrigen Jungs ist, die kurz zuvor Ruffy sein Mittagessen vom Teller stibitzt haben. Ace und Ruffy sind gerührt von der Geschichte. Doch dann löst sich versehentlich ein Schuss aus Scorpions Gewehr. Handlung lang Irgendwo in der Wüste schläft ein Mann auf einem Felsen. Ein Strauss hält Wache. Dann entdeckt das Tier Rauch und weckt seinen Herrn. Er entdeckt Puma D. Ace bei der Gruppe. Ruffy will noch mehr Frühstück. Auch Lysop beklagt sich über das für ihn karge Mahl. Ruffy stiehlt was von Zorros Teller und der Streit beginnt. Vivi und Nami ärgern sich über sie und bewundern Ace. Er macht einen wohlerzogenen Eindruck. Nami kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass auf Ace so ein hohes Kopfgeld ausgesetzt ist. Der Mann auf dem Felsen ziehlt mit einer Basooka auf Ace und zündet die Lunte. Wegen des Rauches muss der Strauss niessen und löscht den Funken. Der Mann hat nichts bemerkt und ist voller Schadenfreude. Ruffy, Lysop, Sanji und Zorro streiten sich noch immer. Nami schlägt sie um das Getue zu beenden. Dann schimpft sie mit ihnen, als Ruffy plötzlich seine Keule, die eigentlich Zorros ist, davonfliegen sieht. Sie hängt an einer Angel. Ruffy folgt ihr. Die Kinder rennen davon, können ihn abhängen und essen das Fleisch. Ace findet die beiden Täter. Eines der Kinder will auf ihn schiessen. Ace lässt sich nicht beeindrucken. Das Kind schiesst. Ace wirft ein Steinchen auf die Kugel und wehrt sie somit ab. Dann erscheinen Lysop und Nami. Das eine Kind fragt Ace, ob er ihm helfen kann, den Kopfgeldjäger Skorpion zu fangen. Der sitzt noch immer auf dem Felsen und befiehlt dem Strauss, die Zündschnur klarzumachen. Die verspeisst der Vogel gerade. Ruffy steht in dem Moment unten am Felsen, weil er die Diebe noch immer nicht gefunden hat. Skorpion beginnt, seinen Strauss zu jagen, er ist stinksauer auf ihn. Beim Herumgerenne fällt die Basooka fast den Felsen herunter, aber Skorpion kann sie im letzten Moment noch halten. Leider hat sich die Kugel im Inneren gelöst und fällt zu Boden. Skorpion und sein Strauss gehen in Deckung und rät Ruffy ebenfalls, zu verschwinden. Wenn das Ding explodiert ist halb Alabasta platt. Doch es passiert nichts. Skorpion schaut über den Rand seines Felsens und ruft den Jungen. Ruffy steht bereits neben ihm und fragt, was los ist. Skorpion erschrickt und fragt, wo die Kanonenkugel ist. Ruffy hält sie ihm hin und der Mann fällt fast vom Felsen. Ruffy zieht ihn wieder hoch. Nun ist aber Ace verschwunden. Er macht sich auf den Weg dahin, wo sie ihn zuletzt gesehen haben. Die beiden Kinder erklären, dass sie hinter dem Kopfgeldjäger Skorpion her sind. Ace muss diesen Mann auch finden. Er sagt, dieser Skorpion soll Blackbeard besiegt haben. Skorpion reitet mit Ruffy durch die Wüste. Ruffy fragt, was sie jetzt machen. Er erklärt, er ist Kopfgeldjäger und hinter einem Kerl her. Jetzt kann er ihm bei der Arbeit zusehen. Ruffy freut sich und Skorpion verrät, er ist hinter Feuerfaust Ace her. Ruffy freut sich schon auf die Begegnung. Lysop fragt Ace, ob der Mann auf dem Bild wirklich Blackbeard besiegt hat. Ace antwortet, er ist hier um genau das herauszufinden. Die Kinder sind erstaunt, als sie erfahren, dass er Feuerfaust Ace ist. Dann sieht dieser zwei Männer auf einem Vogel näher kommen. Dann sind Skorpion und Ruffy hier. Der Kopfgeldjäger fordert Ace zu einem fairen Kampf heraus. Ruffy begrüsst seine Freunde, die natürlich überrascht sind. Skorpion sieht sich Ace an und bekommt Angst. Als Ruffy fragt, was los ist, redet er sich raus. Dann greift er an. Skorpion wirft ein Netz auf Ace, der aber dank seinem Feuer entkommen kann. Skorpion ist überrascht, holt dann aber seinen Druckluftgewehr hervor. Ace weicht aus und schlägt ihm hart in den Bauch. Ace fragt, ob er Blackbeard wirklich besiegt hat. Er vermutet, dass er das nur sagte, um ihn hierher zu locken. Skorpion gibt es zu, will dann aber weiterkämpfen. Dann rufen die beiden Kinder aus, dass ihr Vater nun endlich aufhören soll. Skorpion ist erstaunt, als er seine beiden Kinder sieht. Er fragt sie, wie sie hierher gekommen sind. Im Ödland vor unbekannter Zeit: Die Kinder ernten mit ihrem Vater zusammen Kartoffeln. Am Abend nach der Mahlzeit wünscht sich eines davon, endlich wieder mal was richtiges essen zu können. Das andere warnt, so etwas nicht vor ihrem Vater zu sagen. Es erklärt, dass er früher mal ein berühmter Kopfgeldjäger war, aber nur ihretwegen damit aufgehört hat. Sie vermuten, er wäre viel lieber ein Held als hier im Ödland mit ihnen zu versauern. Dann holen sie Ace Steckbrief hervor und fragen sich, ob sie auch mal so ein Leben leben werden. Skorpion hat alles mitangehört und erzählt ihnen, er wird wieder Kopfgeldjäger und Ace mit der Feuerfaust fangen. Er wird nachher wieder zu ihnen zurückkehren. Die Kinder wollten ihn nicht alleine lassen also sind sie ihm nachgelaufen. Skorpion erwiedert, er ist der berühmteste Kopfgeldjäger. Die Kinder antworten, das ist nicht wahr. Ihr Vater entschuldigt sich, sie angelogen zu haben, wird aber trotzdem gegen Ace kämpfen und zeigen, was er draufhat. Sie sollen sehen, dass ihr Vater bereit ist, für seinen Traum zu kämpfen. Er richtet sich auf und lässt sich von Ace seine Basooka geben. Er will auf Ace feuern, aber die Kinder halten ihn auf. Sie reden auf ihn ein und schlussendlich lässt er die Basooka fallen und umarmt sie. Ace und Ruffy beobachten, wie die Basooka gegen den Felsen kracht und die Kugel abfeuert. Sie trifft die Spitze des Gesteins, explodiert und lässt grosse Felsstücke regnen. Ruffy will gerade eingreifen, als Ace ihn zurückhält und selbst die herabfallenden Steine zerstört. Skorpion liegt bewusstlos am Boden. Er hat seine Kinder beschützt und wurde von ein paar Felsen getroffen. Dann wacht er wieder auf. Er meint, er kann doch nicht einfach sterben und seine Kinder alleine lassen. Dann machen sie sich wieder auf nach Ödland, ihrem Zuhause. Ace verabschiedet sich von Ruffys Bande. Er erklärt, da Blackbeard nicht hier war, hat es keinen Sinn mehr, hier zu bleiben. Skorpion hat ihm erzählt, dass ein Typ ihn im Westen gesehen hat. Dann wirft er Ruffy ein Stück Papier zu. Es ist leer, aber Ace erklärt, so werden sie sich wiedersehen. Ruffy nimmt es an. Dann sagt er zum Abschied, beim nächsten Treffen entscheidet sich, wer König der Piraten wird. Als Ace verschwunden ist, weiss Ruffy, dass sie sich wiedersehen werden. Angewendete Attacken *- Kämpfe *- vorherige Episode o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o nächste Episode